An Heir to Destruction and War
by Sabaku Ookami
Summary: On the day Uzushio is attacked by various enemies, a goddess is awoken. With a small price, she decides to protect the country of Uzu no Kuni. -Summary and title will be fixed when I create a better ones-


A/N: I know on the latest chapter update of one of my fanfics, I stated that I wouldn't update or continue working on them. Unfortunately, that made me a little depressed and if you add into the fact I get nothing but dirty looks when I apply for work somewhere... Being nicely dressed and polite just doesn't cut it anymore it seems. I needed something to cheer me up and video games aren't doing it. Which is a first.

XxxxxX

This is going to be different from my usual fanfics in that Naruto is not public enemy number 1, he has no relation to Konoha or at least immediate relation to it or anyone in it... in short, Naruto has no 'natural' enemies right from the start... sort of, you'll see what I mean by that in the story. Any enemies he has, he has earned them, as odd as that sounds.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Crossover with: Attack on Titan, Mabinogi, Fullmetal Alchemist... and possibly others.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Beta/Helper: Psudocode Samurai and ncpfan

Special Thanks to: Clarefarron (She knows who she is)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_For those who don't remember, this is how it began..._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You shouldn't have woken me," growled the gorgeous red haired woman dressed in an extremely revealing red, black and golden dress that matched her eyes, hair and red angel-like wings. She was staring at a middle-aged man who had red hair. Her eyes held disdain and anger behind them as they narrowed on the man.

"I had to, Great Goddess Macha," said the man seriously bowing his head to the red haired woman.

"What makes you think I care," sneered Macha at the man in front of her, she detested humans and for centuries hid and slept from a world she was disgusted with. She let her sisters deal with these pathetic wretches.

"Your people need you," replied the man before Macha sent him a vicious glare and he fell to his knees with his head still staring at the floor.

"My _people_?" she said disgusted with the very word, "You're nothing but shadows of your former selves." She may have slept through the centuries, but that didn't mean she was ignorant of everything that had happened in the place she slept. She looked to her left and saw a battle raging throughout the city, town or whatever this place was. "Look how far you have fallen," she muttered looking back at him in disdain, "My sister's won't directly interfere with your little, pathetic mortals lives. Neamhain has no interest in dealing with humans and Morrighan is a manipulative bitch who will do whatever she wants with little regard for her pawns. If she isn't helping you, you're no longer of any use to her. You've become weak, complacent and unworthy of my help. Give me one reason I should help you when you're so-called allies are here to kill you." After she spoke several people came out of the shadows and simply stood motionless in the room, "Kneel," she ordered the people did so without a word.

The man recognized their equipment, armor and the way they were dressed, "Konoha," he said deeply ashamed and angered at this development. He had requested help from their long-standing allies and instead he invited assassin's to allow their enemies in and to kill him, his wife and his recently born son. _'So the legend of her ability to control the minds of people isn't just legend,'_ he thought returning his attention back toward the goddess but kept his head down.

"Fufu, such feeble-minded humans," said Macha amused as she looked at the Konoha shinobi, then looked back at the red haired kneeling man, "Now, shall I name the price I require if you want me to help you?"

"Name it... and I will fulfill whatever price you demand," stated the man knowing that the price would be steep, no matter what she could think of. It was not something to think light of when you request help from a deity of any kind, especially the Goddess of War and Destruction.

Macha smiled slyly at the man, it wasn't wise to agree to something that had yet to be stated, she could literally ask for anything now and he could not deny it without fearing her wrath, "The price you must pay... is your son," she stated seriously finding his shocked reaction to her demand to be exactly as she expected.

"Y-you want me to sacrifice my son who is not even a month old to save the country?" questioned the man now staring at the goddess with mixed emotions, none of them good.

Macha scoffed at the man, "Sacrifice? Yes, but not _kill_ him. That's vulgar, savage and disgusting. I'll kill you for any of those sort of things. He will be mine, in almost every meaning of the word. He will live with you and you can raise him, but for everything else, I will oversee. If you attempt to interfere with my choices for him, I will exterminate everyone on this island before you can take a breath."

The man was silent for quite some time and she was about simply return back to slumber when he spoke, "F-fine... I agree to your demand," he said biting the inside of his mouth wondering just what he was condemning his son to.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

14 Years later

XxxxxX

Naruto continued to watch the tournament below that would determine who would be his bodyguard. It was something his father set up with his second mother's blessing. Of course, that meant everyone who wanted to join the tournament underwent thorough investigation, interrogation and a very _personal_ visit with his second mother.

Those who had ulterior motives that she discovered, it wasn't a pleasant sight to behold after she got finished with the person. Along with his birth parents, his second mother was protective over him, albeit to a more extreme level.

His second mother was the Goddess of War and Destruction, Macha. Though a lot of the time she didn't act as his mother since his own mother treated him differently than her. The best way he could put it was that Macha treated him, like his mother treated his father.

Naruto was personally favoring a dark haired girl either his age or a bit younger though he couldn't show it. None of the contestants were named aloud, they were given numbers and no one would tell him the names of any of the contestants. It was an annoying condition that his father added onto this tournament, so in case he did favor someone, he wouldn't know their name to do anything about it since saying their number would be a dead giveaway for him showing favor.

Although the girl he was favoring didn't need any help or to even know he was favoring her. It was something his second mother taught him to understand. The only way someone could become strong would be with their own power and over the years, he eventually understood her and now he agreed with her... all it took was several arguments and spankings for him to learn that.

The current match in the tournament was the final match, so his father and both of his mother's were in attendance, although his second mother, Macha was sitting on his shoulder in a miniature form. It was something she enjoyed doing throughout his life and he didn't mind her company either. His two little sisters were also with them and like usual were as quiet as humanly possible.

"Something's wrong," stated Naruto narrowing his eyes on the girl as her movements were far more sluggish than they had been in matches earlier and days before.

He heard Macha growling, "She's _nothing_ like she was yesterday. What's the meaning of this?!" she snapped angrily, she detested the very _use_ of poison in warfare and combat. This match was the most insulting thing _anyone_ had done to her since she had been woken up by Kurou, Naruto's father. She would have someone's head for this insult and outrage and there was very _little_ anyone could do to stop her.

Naruto watched the girl lose her weapon and her opponent preparing the killing blow as killing was allowed, but killing your opponent in the tournament was frowned upon if they were helpless. It was a death without honor and that was one thing Macha disliked vehemently. He tapped his foot on the floorboard and almost instantly the girl was encased in a stone box just as her opponents weapon hit the box and broke, not being able to cut through the stone.

"That's enough!" shouted Macha growing back to her normal human size as she floated off of his shoulder, "Stop the match," she ordered daring someone to argue with her, even the man giving her son a dirty glare.

"A-and the winner is... Number Three," stated the announcer in a frightened voice causing the crowd to cheer. Naruto tapped on the floorboard again and the stone box around the woman disappeared, the ground around her turning back to normal.

"I'm going to check on her," stated Naruto standing up and already heading on his way to the waiting room for the contestants to use during tournaments and other activities. The entire tournament was over so he could afford to show favor to one of the contestants, though there was still a few things to do before it was officially over and he was going to find out what happened to the girl if Macha wasn't already doing that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto moved a shogi piece as he sat next to the bed that the girl he was favoring was unconscious on. The doctor's didn't detect anything wrong in her. There was no poison, no odd smell or anything that could have given them a clue, but there were such poisons designed to be undetectable.

Though the girl was now fine and simply resting quietly after one of the doctors that Macha had taught Alkahestry to cleansed her body of anything foreign.

He himself knew Alkahestry and Alchemy, but he was the only person to know both as Macha did not trust anyone with the knowledge of the military-like alchemy. She only bestowed others with the knowledge of Alkahestry, the form of alchemy meant especially for healing and medicine.

It could still be used for military things, but it wasn't very effective as the alchemy she taught him to use and she would stop any attempt to make it useful for Uzu no Kuni's military. While his second mother was benevolent to the people on Uzu no Kuni, she wasn't naïve enough to think that power wouldn't go to the heads of a lot of people and even then many of the nobles in the country and his father's advisers disliked her for that very reason.

Naruto looked over at the girl as he noticed her breathing change, he watched silently as she slowly opened her eyes, staring at him and what he was doing. He went back to his game and said, "The whole world is like chess or shogi. Any move can be the death of you. Do anything except remain where you started and you can't be sure of your end."

"So I lost..." muttered the girl frowning as she remembered the match that happened an hour ago.

"More like you were forced to lose," replied Naruto shrugging as he continued playing against himself, "So I wouldn't worry too much about who won or who lost. The use of poison is forbidden and my mother can rip the truth from anyone." He cleared the board then folded it closed, "Now, can you walk?" he asked curiously as he stood up with the shogi board under his left arm and held his right hand out for her to hold so he could help her up if need be.

"Probably," she answered as she sat up, she grabbed his hand and stood up then let go of him. "Why are you here?" she asked curiously and a bit suspiciously.

Naruto tilted his head to the side for moment then answered, "Oh that... The tournament is over, so I can start playing favorites and you're the one I was favoring during the tournament. So there you have it. Now I would like to ask you to follow me, if it wouldn't be too much trouble for you. Also, what is your name?"

"Uchiha Sayuri," she answered as she followed him quietly. She wasn't really in any position to refuse the prince of Uzu no Kuni, after all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto stopped just outside the door leading to his father's audience room and gestured for Sayuri to remain quiet as he opened the door slightly to listen in. Once he did open it a little, voices could be heard immediately, "-fuse me as the Prince's bodyguard? I won the tournament," shouted a voice that Naruto could only assume was Sayuri's opponent during the tournament.

He heard the guards in the room draw their weapons in case the man decided to be violent, "You were incapable of believing in yourself. You stole your power from others and you poisoned your opponent. Did you think you could use such underhanded methods to come within any distance of my son? Begone from this country or the next one you speak to is Lady Macha."

The two of them heard footsteps then the closing of a door, "You can enter now, Naruto," stated his father causing Naruto to roll his eyes as he opened the door and walked inside with Sayuri behind him.

"Snitch," he said spotting a small red haired kunoichi next to his father, though the girl was more _his_ subordinate than his father's, though that never stopped her from snitching on him.

"Well it's your fault that you were spyinjing..." she said screwing up near the end of the sentence, she was blushing as she knew what happened and Naruto chuckled at her problem.

Naruto looked over at Sayuri who was the only one confused in the room and said, "She can only do thirty letters or so, tops."

"I'm not good with long sentences!" growled the kunoichi before vanishing in a spiral of shadows.

Naruto smirked at the spot she had been in, "And you're still adorable when you screw up words," he said amused before turning his attention to his father. "Hi..." he said not really knowing what else to say to his father in this situation considering he was rarely caught eavesdropping.

"Uh... huh," muttered Kurou, his father who then just shook his head before looking at the dark haired girl behind his son, "So you're the other contestant. I apologize that you were poisoned in the way you were even though no one knows how it happened. As such, your opponent had been disqualified as I'm sure you heard from outside the door," he said calmly, "Naruto will show you to the royal guards training ground and my son's first bodyguard will see what you can do. While you won the tournament and the right to become my son's bodyguard. You have to show that you have the ability to protect him or at least the basic skills."

"H-hai, Daimyo-sama," replied Sayuri bowing her head to the man respectfully.

"Then get going you two," said Kurou giving them a shooing gesture, "I've got a lot of work to do sadly. Naruto, if she passes, Macha wants to see her," he added before gesturing a servant to bring in the reports he had to read and deal with.

"Got it," said Naruto turning around and heading to the exit, "Come along, your torture awaits," he added chuckling as he opened the door and walked out. Sayuri warily followed him, not liking the fact he didn't even try to hide the fact he considered the _test_ for her to truly become his bodyguard to be torture.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What... are they using?" asked Sayuri seeing several of the royal guards practicing using odd devices at their waists and not sure what they were.

"They're using three dimensional gear," answered Naruto seriously, "It's a device that is created in the West to deal with their... _giant_ problem. Macha-kaa-san has a very, _very_ poor sense of humor. Once I had a decent grasp of the skills she taught me to fight and protect myself with... she decided to dump off in the west for several weeks." He grimaced at the memories coming back to him, "...Try being seven years old in the middle of what's most likely hell on earth," He sighed then continued, "To make a very long story a short one; I survived... barely, met people who belonged to what they call a Survey Corps... and the rest well it's pointless and trivial. Otou-sama keeps in contact with them once a month and we have a very _loose_ agreement with various things. My other bodyguard is from there as well."

"I see... but what does it do? From what it looks like, you could do the same thing with ninja training," stated Sayuri watching and not seeing a point for the device when ninja training would be easier and get the same result.

Naruto frowned and said, "Uzushio is no longer a hidden village. It's the capital of Uzu no Kuni and my father is not the Kage, he is a Daimyo. We already have a Shinobi Corps for such purposes. Besides not _everyone_ can learn to use chakra or they simply don't want to be ninja. The 3DM gear gives them the same mobility or better mobility that a shinobi has. Even then, it's use is reserved for the Royal Guard given that we cannot make them or the weapons that go in the sheaths." He stopped talking for a moment as he sniffed the air, "Ramen?" he questioned not sure if it was that or not, then he followed the smell with a very confused Sayuri staring at him oddly.

Naruto followed the smell and found a girl with long dark hair wearing the same training outfits as the other royal guards eating a bowl of ramen, "It's mine, get your own," she stated after glancing at him.

"You know Kaa-san told the cooks not to make me ramen," complained Naruto giving her the best puppy eyes he could, "Please?" he begged looking quite pathetic in Sayuri's opinion. _'He's a prince?_' she thought and then added, _'And she's refusing him... I don't know which one is more insane.'_

"No," replied the girl before she took a bite in front of him, "Lady Macha said not to, so none of us will. It's for your own good, you need to eat other stuff anyways."

Naruto grumbled under his breath then said, "Sayuri, this is Mikasa. Mikasa, this is Sayuri. Mikasa has a general idea of what to do and I shouldn't state the obvious, but this isn't going to be match like in the tournament. For this... you just have to show that you can keep up with Mikasa at the very least." Mikasa set her now empty bowl to the side and stood up, "...Should have known," muttered Naruto under his breath as he looked at the bowl hoping for scraps, but finding nothing.

Naruto sighed as he sat on a bench and decided to watch them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Yes, Uzu no Kuni has contact with the Survey Corps... and yes, Mikasa is with Naruto and not Eren. Why? You'll learn later on and if it's any consolation I think I picked someone cute to be paired with Eren. So it should be good...

You'll also learn what Uzu no Kuni and the Survery Corps trade between each other at a later time as well and I say Survey Corps because they're the only ones that _know_ about other humans. The Military Brigade and The Garrison, don't... for now.

Before it pops up... yes, Macha dropped a seven year old Naruto in Titan territory, more or less and while Naruto lived, it doesn't mean he's all powerful and what not. I'll probably even show a flashback to that time anyways, so don't complain about this part at least until I do show the flashback.

Lastly, I would like your opinions one 1 specific thing. Should Naruto return to the Titan lands (with Mikasa and Sayuri) and help out the Survey Corps and generally mankind in that part of the world.

And if so, when should he?

I'm mostly just asking so I can get enough of an input to plan out that part whenever I get to it since I have several plans in mind already for different areas where Naruto could show up and help them with... whatever. Though generally speaking Naruto will _NOT_ be the 'savior' of mankind within the walls. We'll leave that to other people.

At best, Naruto will be there for 2-3 weeks helping with whatever he can... and it's a long list of what he can help with so I won't write it out.


End file.
